Mixed Emotions
by ForTheGun
Summary: Grell has some major mood swings. WillxGrell!


A/N: So~! I'm back with another WillxGrell story! Let me just say that this fic was HIGHLY inspired by the TV series, "The Nanny."

It was all because of the episode where Fran is all moody because she's pregnant.

I found it hilarious, and wondered, 'What would William do if Grell got all moody?'

And then this piece of shit was born.

I know.

It's short, and it sucks!

(Random: I was scrolling through pics on google with the keywords, "William T. Spears volume 8" to try and find that sexy alternate cover ((The one of him in a tank-top, and yes, Yana Toboso drew that hotness. If you haven't seen that pic, look up those keywords. If you're a William fangirl, like me, you won't regret it.)), when I stumbled upon something equal in greatness. He may have been wearing a tank-top in this picture, too. But, William T. Spears was also wearing...

...

Booty shorts.

And Toboso-sensei drew it.

Praise her.

Much.

Here's the sexy piece of... Wow...

h t t p :/ kuroshitsuji .wikia .c o m/ wiki/ File: Volume _8 _extra .p n g

Just remove the spaces!

Oh, and...

Your very welcome ;) )

This isn't my best piece of work, but it was almost 3 A.M. when I wrote it, so please don't flame! I had to write something before I started liking the pairing SebastianxWilliam a little TOO much. I'm not a huge fan of that pairing, but I will say that it can be pretty hot (I've been reading way to much fanfiction).

It's okay as long as Sebby and Willu still hate each other.

Don't even ask how that works.

(BTW, in my opinion, Sebby is TOTALLY the dominant one in that relationship. Internet cookies if you agree.)

That pairing may be fine and dandy, but they usually end up making Will hate Grell, which I do not like. Which makes the following pairing even better.

Drumroll, please!

...

Sebastian/Grell/William.

And no, I am not talking about a love-triangle.

Awful, aren't I?

;}

Anyway, sorry for wasting your precious time!

I guess it's rated T because I'm paranoid.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me. I'm sick and messed up on NyQuil.

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

~•~•~•~•~•~

William just didn't get it.

Grell was male, for Christ's sake!

You see, William and Grell had been together for 6 months now. William (much to the redhead's delight) had finally given in, confessed his love for Grell, and even let the flamboyant man move in with him.

Every month, around the same time, for all 6 months, Grell had been having crazy mood swings. A new emotion every 60 seconds.

Or less.

Actually, now that he thought about it, these mood swings had been happening for much longer than 6 months.

Grell claimed it was his period.

In return, William gave him a nice big eye-roll, a kiss on the forehead, and a, "Like hell it's your period. If that's the case, Sutcliff, you're going to the doctor." Grell would usually just pout at him, or counter with, "How dare you curse at your girlfriend!"

Let us take a closer look, shall we?

...

(The First Time it Happened...!)

William was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Usually, Grell was the one that cooked, but the feminine male had stayed up rather late (and quite frankly looked like an angel when he was sleeping), so the older man decided to let him sleep for a little longer, and wake him up with a nice hearty breakfast-in-bed.

Now, reader. You may think this is OOC behavior from William, but the reason Grell stayed up so late was because William made him do overtime paperwork from home for breaking several dress-code rules that morning.

Not that starting off a long work-day with Grell skipping into the office in skimpy red lingerie was necessarily unpleasant.

The fact was, it may have been a little TOO pleasant for some of William's other co-workers.

Believe it or not, William was quite possessive over Grell, especially when a certain demon butler was involved.

Anyway, William didn't really appreciate the cat-call from Eric (nosebleed included), the nosebleed from Ronald, and the heavy blush (and slight nosebleed) from Alan. He figured it best that Grell learn not to come into work dressed like that again (those skimpy outfits were for his eyes only) by punishing him.

Naturally, punishment meant overtime.

Grell got slightly pissed at William for the extra-work.

Well, not just slightly.

This means, after finishing all of his work, Grell went to bed in a grumpy mood. Thankfully, he didn't make William sleep on the couch, yet he did keep his back turned to his boss all night. And when William tried to cuddle him as means of apology, Grell would just say, 'Don't you dare touch me', or, 'GO TO SLEEP, WILLIAM. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD'.

The phrases actually inwardly hurt William, and made him feel guilty for punishing Grell. He may be an uptight, stoic bastard 99 percent of the time, but he still had feelings.

And how would you feel if you were rejected by the one person you love most in the world?

You would feel like shit.

Anyway, since trying to hug his way out of it didn't work, William decided to let Grell sleep while he made breakfast.

Sadly for William, Grell awoke earlier then expected.

"Gooood morning, Willu Dearest~" Grell purred as he wrapped his arms around William (who was now frying bacon) from behind.

William gasped, surprised at the sudden contact.

And mood change.

"O-Oh! Good morning, Sutcliff. I wasn't expecting you up at this hour."

"Oh~! You're making breakfast~? Thank you~! I love you so much~!" Grell hopped giddily to the dining room table and sat down in an ebony chair.

"Y-You mean you're not mad at me?" William, dumbfounded, loaded a plate with bacon and set it on the table. Now time for the eggs. "Listen, about the way I acted yesterday, I'm very sorry. I ju-

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm so sorry for the way I acted! It was so childish of me! Who am I to refuse a hug from my darling Will? I must be off my rocker." Grell watched as William placed the bacon on the table.

The taller man turned back toward the stove. "All is well, now. No need to wor-"

He was cut off when Grell suddenly cried, "Oh no!"

William worriedly turned back to the redhead, "What's the matter, darling?"

'Wait,' William thought, 'Darling? When did I start using silly pet names like that? My god, Sutcliff must be rubbing off on me.' That thought sent chills up William's spine.

But, back to Grell.

"That poor piggy!" the redhead started bawling hysterically.

"Pardon?" William raised a well-groomed brow.

Grell pointed an accusing finger at the bacon and continued crying. "It spent it's whole life raised on a farm only so it could be killed and eaten for breakfast! That's so sad!"

Normally, William would say: "Oh, suck it up, Sutcliff!" but, he found this situation quite odd, considering the mood Grell had just been in. So, William did this, instead:

"U-Um..." William walked over and hesitantly placed a comforting hand on Grell's shoulder. "It's... It's extra crispy. Just the way you like it." he said awkwardly.

"Ooh, really?" Grell brightened up immediately, grabbed a piece of bacon, and omnomnom-ed that bacon's soul. "Oh! It is! Yummy! Thank you, dearie!"

"Okay..." William walked back to the stove and shook his head. 'What the HELL was that?'

"William!" Grell called angrily, snapping William from his thoughts, "Why did you leave your slippers on the floor! Are you TRYING to kill me!"

William looked at the slippers that Grell was pointing at and a vein popped in his forehead. "Yes, they are MY slippers, but YOU were just wearing them!"

Grell looked at him, feigning cute innocence. "Well, aren't we a tad moody?"

"Honestly..." William sighed.

Angry, to happy, to sad, to happy to angry, to innocent.

(Six Months Later...!)

"Good morning, darling~!" Grell cried as he tackle-hugged William.

"Good morning, love." William said all William-like. Yes, he had given in to calling Grell pet names.

...

Yet when he did refer to Grell's actual name, he still called him Sutcliff.

Sue him.

"I must inform you that, due to bad weather, work will be delayed today. I have to rush out early because I have an important business meeting." William pried Grell off of him, but gave him a light kiss on the top of his head.

"You mean... I'm going to be here... All alone?" Grell started tearing up at the prospect of his precious William going to work without him.

William sighed. "Honestly, Sutcliff. You are a grown ma- I mean, a grown woman. You can take care of yourself."

"Bu-But-" Grell followed William as he walked to the front door.

"No 'buts'." William grabbed Grell by the shoulders to make the redhead face him. Just before Grell was about to throw a fit due to, 'that time of month', William finished with, "Now, you're gorgeous, you're young, you're sexy, and your skin just snaps back like a rubber band." he gave Grell a nice long kiss, "I love you, and I'll see you later. Just relax."

Grell blushed a color that could rival his hair. "I love you, too. Bye~"

William smiled.

Well, smiled as far as William goes.

So, the corners of his lips twitched a bit.

"Goodbye, precious."

And with one last kiss, William was off to work.

...

And that was how William learned how to satisfy Grell when he was on his 'period'.

Shower him with compliments, and leave no room for argument.

But, of course William's compliments were sincere.

William didn't know exactly what was up with Grell during that one week every month. Perhaps it was because Grell was still a woman on the inside.

He just hoped to god that he wouldn't start finding blood in Grell's panties.

That would be a real issue.

~•~•~•~•~•~

A/N: It wasn't THAT bad, was it?

OOC...

Short, I know (my authors note was probably longer then the story XD But hey, did you not enjoy that picture? I know I did.

;}

... Oh yeah.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are always appreciated (and make me jump up and down and squeal)!

P.S. I have plenty more stories planned (and half written out)! I'm even going to post a Hetalia one. WITH POLAND!

Don't worry, though! I will be posting more WillxGrell (If you want me to)!

Now you can all think on this:

Sebastian/Grell/William

I would LOVE to see some more of those fics. ;)


End file.
